narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mangekyō Sharingan
A Mangekyō Sharingan (万華鏡写輪眼, Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) noted to be the "Heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction (天壌の理を掌握せし瞳,tenjō no kotowari wo shōaku seshi hitomi)", is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. Overview The Mangekyō Sharingan is awakened through the trauma experienced from the death of a person very close to the Sharingan user. With the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand, Uchiha throughout history have killed those closest to them in order to expedite this process. To obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, one must feel the emotion of losing a friend or family, as merely killing them or watching them die will not activate it. It is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the seal. Unlike the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyō Sharingan differs from user to user with all known wielders of the dōjutsu having eyes that resemble variations of pinwheels; one variation is known as the " (直巴,Choku Tomoe)", which seems to grant the user fluidity in their movements when fighting. The Mangekyō Sharingan drains a considerable amount of and strains both the user's eyes and body, a drawback which affects a non-Uchiha even more so. Use of the dōjutsu gradually deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness, a harsh fate for those that have grown accustomed to the power and visual acuity it affords. Only by transplanting the eyes of another Uchiha can the user regain their sight and ocular powers. By transplanting the Mangekyō Sharingan of an Uchiha with strong blood ties to the recipient — a sibling - the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan can be created. This process takes several days for a complete recovery, and not only permanently restores the recipient's eyesight, but also bolsters their own ocular power with that of the donor's, signified by the intertwined appearance of their Mangekyō Sharingan's tomoe seals. Due to the compatibility issues and the Mangekyō Sharingan's rarity, not everyone can gain these benefits by transplanting the eyes of just any Uchiha, which has been the cause of many fruitless sacrifices throughout the Uchiha clan's history. Thus far, only Madara and Sasuke are known to have been successful in this endeavor. Madara and Sasuke were able to evolve their Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan into the Rinnegan Madara did so after implanting the DNA of Hashirama Senju into himself, though the dōjutsu only awakened years after the implant, when Madara's natural lifespan was almost over. Sasuke awakened his once Hagoromo gave him half of his power. Mangekyō Sharingan Variations Canon Variations Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Itachi.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashi.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Madara.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Izuna.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Shisui.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Indra.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Naka.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Baru.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Rai.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Naori.svg| 's Mangekyō Sharingan. Image:Mangekyō Sharingan Shin.svg|Shin's Mangekyou Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Fugaku.svg|Fugaku's Mangekyo Sharingan|link= Fanon Variations File:Sharingan_kireina.png|Kireina's Mangekyō Sharingan File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Ryun.svg|Ryun's Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Yomi.svg|Yomi's and Asano's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Kurami.svg|Kurami's Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Hakuzou.png|Uchiha Yasakani's Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Tenmaku.svg|Tenmaku's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Jatai.svg|Jatai Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.|link=Jatai Uchiha Mangekyō_Sharingan_Kimi.svg|Kimi's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Narissa.svg|Narissa's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Saekō.svg|Saeko's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Shiki.svg|Shiryū's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Meimei.svg|Tsugumi's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Shirō.svg|Shirou's Mangekō Sharingan. Sharingan_.png|Zen'nō's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyo_sharingan_.jpg|Seiketsu's and Tengoku's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Yami.svg|Yami's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō_Sharingan_Kakashi.jpg|Kazushi Uchiha Mangekyo sharingan|link= Kazushi Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Kaiki.svg|Kaiki's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Kotoshiro.svg|Kotoshiro's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Fukitsu 3.svg|Fukitsu's Mangekyō Sharingan Johnny's mangekyo sharingan.jpg|Johnny Assshu's Mangekyō Sharingan|link=Johnny Assshu Mangekyō Sharingan Sigma (Rebirth).svg|Sigma Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan. Kakuzu sharingan 2.jpg|Kakuzu Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Jiru mangekyou sharingan.jpg|Jiro's Mangekyō Sharingan|link=Jiro Uchiha Takeru Uchiha MangekyoSharingan.jpg|Takeru Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Nisshō.svg|Nisshō Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Kokutō.svg|Kokutō Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan. MangekyoSedara.png|Sedara's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Kisara.svg|Kisara's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Shiga.svg|Shiga's Right and Fangu's Left Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Kōsui.svg|Taiga Rinku's Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan 3 by dhypnoss-1.jpg|Kanzaki Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan|link=Kanzaki Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Yamato.svg|Yamato's Mangekyō Sharingan Life sharingan final awakening by itachi3xa-d30n7hh.png|Scar 's Mangekyo Sharingan Eternal_.png|Javier Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Dreamscape Fukitsu.svg|Fukitsu's Mangekyō Sharingan Yasaki's Mangekyo Sharingan.svg|Yasaki Hatake's Mangekyō Sharingan ziro ms.png|Ziro Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan T4ojKJ8.png|Yosuke Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Kiyoshi.png|Kiyoshi Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan mari_mangekyo.jpg|Mari Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan Shido_mangekyo.jpg|Shido Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan Mangakyo.jpg|kagani Hyuga's mangekyo sharingan|link=Kagani Hyuga's mangekyo Mangekyō Sharingan Tokihakiri.svg|Tokihakiri Taisei's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyou_Shizuya.png|Shin and Shizuya Mangekyo Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Ameshizu.svg|Ameshizu's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyou sharingan 45 by vinvlogs-d87kbtz.png|Orenji Uchihas Mangekyo Sharingan Pāpuru.png|Pāpuru's Mangekyo Sharingan ShishinkiMangekyo.png|Shishinki's Mangekyo ErikaMangekyo.png|Tenmei's Mangekyo Keshin Kyouji's Mangekyō Sharingan.jpeg|Keshin'sMangekyo Sharingan Kyūshū Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan.png|Kyūshū Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Untitled.png|Kiseki Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan EriMS.png|Eri's Mangekyō Sharingan. Sidra's Mangekyou Sharingan.jpg|Sidra Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan My Sharingan.png|Uchiha Salah's Mangekyou Sharingan|link=http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Uchiha_Salah Mangekyō Sharingan Kintaro.svg|[[]]'s Mangekyo Sharingan|Sakiko Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan|link=Sakiko Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Yui.svg|Yui Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan|link=Yui Uchiha (AOTD) Mangekyō Sharingan Aiko.svg|Aiko Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan|link=Aiko Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Nozomi.svg|Nozomi Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan|link=Nozomi Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Akatsuki.svg|Akatsuki Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan|link=Akatsuki Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Sorame.png|Sorame's Mangekyō Sharingan Sharingan Request.svg|Ryo Hyuga and Teizen Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Yoshitsune.svg|Yoshitsune's Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Chikarashiki.svg|Chikarashiki's Mangekyō Sharingan Fuyuki's Mangekyō Sharingan.jpg|Fuyuki Haru's Mangekyō Sharingan Hokori Mangekyou Sharigan.png|Hokori's Mangekyo Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Nochi.png|Nochi Hyuga's Mangekyō Sharingan images.png|Onoi uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Hirohito's Mangekyo Sharingan.png|Hirohito's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō_Sharingan_Fue.svg|Fūsha Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō_Sharingan_Kyokufu.svg|Seto Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Shisui obito eternal mangekyou sharingan by dion raz-d5oj8ng.png|Shōsan Uchiha's Mangekyōn Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Nasuka.svg|Nasuka Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Kazuto.svg|Kazuto Ryūken's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Asuna.svg|Asuna Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Yoru Mangekyo Sharingan.svg|Yoru Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Akira.svg|Kaito Ryūken's Mangekyō Sharingan Osamu MS.png|Osamu's Mangekyō Sharingan kimiko's Mangekyō Sharingan.svg|Kimiko Yuan's Mangekyō Sharingan Kaito's Mangekyō Sharingan.svg|Yagyō Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Kintarō.svg|Kintarō's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Kojiki.svg|Kojiki's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Nihongi.svg|Nihongi's Mangekyō Sharingan Kaija Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.jpg|Kaija Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Saburo Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.jpg|Saburo Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Nishi Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.jpeg|Nishi Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Yasu Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.jpg|Yasu Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Tomi Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.jpg|Tomi Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Kazou Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.jpeg|Kazou Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Tani Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.jpeg|Tani Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Yei Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.jpeg|Yei Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Neshi Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.jpeg|Neshi Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyou Sharingan Nisshou.svg|Nisshō's Mangekyō Sharingan|link=Nisshō Siru Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.jpeg|Siru Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Drawing_1.jpg|Mei Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Shiza Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.jpeg|Shiza Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Jury Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.jpeg|Jury Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Taidana Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan.jpeg|Taidana Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Seikan_Mangekyo_Sharingan.jpg|Seikan K. Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Kuiki_Mangekyo_Sharingan.jpg|Kūiki Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Ryokais sharigans.jpg|Ryokai Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan Drawing (1).jpeg|Shuu Uchiha Mangekyō Sharingan Drawing (3).jpeg|Daichi Otsutsuki mangekyou sharingan Aishi Otsutsuki.png|Aishi Otsutsuki Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Variations Canon Variations File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Sasuke_(Eternal).svg| 's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Madara_(Eternal).svg| 's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Fanon Variations File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Hiroki_(Eternal).svg|Hiroki's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Kaname (Eternal).svg|Kaname's New Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Eternal_sharingan_kireina.png|Kireina's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Kazuhide (Eternal).svg|Kazuhide's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Images_5.jpg|Dark Ken'nu's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan File:Eternal_SHARINGAN.png|Seiketsu's and Tengoku's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Orochi (Eternal).svg|Orochi's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Haruki Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.png|Haruki's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan KinguChikara.jpg|Ken'nu Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan 3. Kaito Eternal Mangekyou.jpg|Kaito Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Mangekyō_Sharingan_Indra.svg|Raijin's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Ryun_(Eternal).svg|Ryun's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Sigma (Eternal).svg|Sigma's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. File:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Taiga_(Eternal).svg|Taiga's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. obito_kakashi_eternal_mangekyou_sharingan_2_by_kriss80858-d6447lu.png|Kaio's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan|link=http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kaio_Uchiha_(%C5%8Ctsutsuki) Kakuzu EMS.jpg|Kakuzu Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Jiru eternal mangekyou sharingan.jpg|Jiro's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Takeru Uchiha EternalMangekyoSharingan.jpg|Takeru Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. SokoEMS.png|Sōkō's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Kakashi_madare_e_mangekyou_by_znoxyboy-d4b2kmc.jpg|Kazushi Uchiha Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Gekko's EMS.png|Gekkō Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan ComatoEMS(Camdroid3000).jpg|Comato's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan|link=http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Comato_Uchiha_(%C5%8Ctsutsuki) IMG 20140830 201655.jpg|[[]] Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan 120px-Mangekyō_Sharingan_Sasuke_(Eternal).svg.png|http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kesai_Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan|link=http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kesai_Uchiha MangekyouSharingan.png|Heiro's Mangekyou Sharingan, Implanted on his left Shoulder shisui_y_kakashi_eien_no_mangekyo_sharingan_by_rolenewbie-d5ai13c.png|Uzumaki Kurama's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan|link=http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Uzumaki_kurama Mangekyō Sharingan Fangu (Eternal).svg|Fangu's Right, Shiga's and Comato's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Kiyoko's EMS.png|Kiyoko's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. images (301).jpg|Kanzaki Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan 480?cb=20150125233725.jpg|Scar 's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Maneshitsugumi's implant.png|Maneshitsugumi's implant|link=Maneshitsugumi Mangekyō Sharingan Keiku (Eternal).svg|'s Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Eternal.png|Javier Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan ZkQtNjE.png|Yosuke Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal_Mangekyō_Sharingan_Ameshizu.svg|Ameshizu Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyou sharingan 31 by vinvlogs-d865wep.png|Shishinki's Eternal Mangekyo. Aporia EMSG.png|Keshin's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Kyūshū Uchiha's Eternal Mengekyo Sharingan.png|kyūshū Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan My_Ems.png|Uchiha Salah's eternal Mangekyō Sharingan 3. Kaito Eternal Mangekyou.jpg|Kaito Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Beta MS 2.png|Fuyuki Haru's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Hokori Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.png|Hokori Uzumaki's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal_Mangekyō_Sharingan_Fue.svg|Fūsha Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal_Mangekyō_Sharingan_Kyokufu.svg|Izaya Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyou_sharingan_by_kriss80858-d74fgvy.png|Kokuou Uzumaki's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan shisui_obito_eternal_mangekyou_sharingan_by_dion_raz-d5oj8ng.png|Shōsan Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan Mangeky sharingan eternal obito custom 2 by bkbsfa-d9kwvnu.png|Shōsan Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Kazuto (Eternal).svg|Kazuto Ryūken's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal_Mangekyō_Sharingan_Nasuka.svg|Nasuka Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Kaito's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.svg|Yagyō Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Kojiki (Eternal).svg|Kojiki's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Siru and Kazou Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.jpeg|Siru & Kazou. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Seikan_Eternal_Mangekyo_Sharingan.jpg|Seikan and Kūiki Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Drawing (2).jpeg|??? Uchiha Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Sharingan Category:Dojutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai